


Бессильные

by Aurumtrio



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда все паранормы в Токио теряют свои способности, Шварц тоже приходится приспосабливаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бессильные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880136) by [Viridian5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5). 



> ФБ-2013.  
> Переведено в соавторстве еще и с Ловцом устриц.

Когда Кроуфорд проснулся, он ощутил — что-то не так, что-то ушло, и, потянувшись к своей силе за намеком или инструкцией к действию, не нашел ничего.

Ни чувств, ни картинок, ни инстинктивных реакций. Даже когда его сила не могла ничего подсказать, можно было, в конце концов, ощутить ее присутствие. Всегда, но не сегодня.

Он больше не был оракулом.

Кроуфорд не был склонен к панике даже в мыслях, так что ум его работал четко и ясно, формулируя вопросы, ответы на которые стоило бы получить как можно скорее.

Как и почему это произошло? Только с ним, или со всеми Шварц, или со всеми паранормами на определенной территории? Насколько она велика? Временное ли это явление?

Что им нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть силы, и кому они должны отомстить за это?  
Размышления не давали поддаться панике.

К тому же, он гораздо лучше соображал одетым, так что логично было сначала привести себя в порядок.

Он проверит остальных, когда закончит.

В дверь спальни коротко постучали. Наги вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения. Необычное для него поведение.

— Мой телекинез пропал, — сказал он, пытаясь спрятать волнение. Не слишком удачно.

Он все еще был в пижаме, с растрепанными после сна волосами. Тоже необычно. Видимо, он пришел к Кроуфорду сразу после того, как проснулся и понял, что его сила исчезла.

— Мое предвидение тоже пропало, — невозмутимо отозвался Кроуфорд, пытаясь успокоить Наги через ментальную связь. Иногда это срабатывало. — Мы с этим разберемся.

Шульдих бы ухмыльнулся и спросил, почему Кроуфорд этого не предвидел. Сила Шульдиха сопровождала его каждую секунду жизни, так что, если он проснулся без нее…  
Конечно, Шульдих проснулся без нее, потому что, когда Кроуфорд потянулся к общей ментальной связи Шварц, он ничего не почувствовал.

Кроуфорд накинул пиджак и вслед за Наги двинулся к спальне Шульдиха.

Тот запер дверь, так что Кроуфорд вскрыл ее своим универсальным ключом, который использовал только в чрезвычайных ситуациях.

Уютно свернувшийся на кровати, Шульдих во сне выглядел непривычно мирным. Обычно он спал беспокойно, крутясь и ворочаясь; выражение его лица менялось каждую секунду. Щиты телепата никогда не были идеальными и слабели еще больше, пока он спал.  
Обычно Шульдих просыпался, едва кто-нибудь заходил в его комнату. Но не сегодня.

— Будем будить? — спросил Наги.

Хотя Шульдих был бы признателен, если бы ему дали спокойно поспать, Кроуфорд решил, что ждать, пока тот проснется сам — наверняка, после полудня, — не может.

— Да.

— Вперед. Я без телекинеза не рискну. Будить и развязывать Фарфарелло — тоже.  
Досадно, но ожидаемо.

— Шульдих! Подъем! — Кроуфорд постарался сказать это достаточно жестко и громко, надеясь разбудить без того, чтобы приблизиться или коснуться. — Шульдих!

Телепат не пошевелился, но стук в стену подсказал, что Кроуфорд разбудил Фарфарелло. Наги то ли кашлянул, то ли хихикнул. Скорее всего, второе.

Черт. Кроуфорд подошел к кровати, остановившись у изголовья, и задумался. Следовало приглядывать за руками Шульдиха, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда тот вытащит из-под подушек свой пистолет.

Без предвидения Кроуфорд был более уязвим, чем обычно.

— Шульдих!

Ресницы затрепетали, но он так и не проснулся. Когда Кроуфорд положил руку на плечо, Шульдих наконец открыл глаза. Кроуфод сжал его запястья, не давая дернуться за пистолетом, и стал ждать нытья или саркастического комментария по этому поводу. Ни того, ни другого не последовало.

Шульдих молчал. Взгляд его скользнул по комнате, Кроуфорду, рукам на его запястьях, снова по Кроуфорду, по комнате…

По растерянности, которую Шульдих не смог до конца скрыть, Кроуфорд понял, что тот тоже потерял свою телепатию. Он подумал было дать Шульдиху попаниковать вволю, пытаясь оценить ситуацию, но решил не быть садистом и сказал:

— Наги и я проснулись без своих способностей. Полагаю, ты тоже лишился своей.

— Верно, — глухо отозвался Шульдих. — Можешь отпустить мои руки, обещаю, что не буду стрелять в тебя сейчас. Может, позже, если заслужишь, но не прямо сейчас.

Кроуфорд вежливо не заметил паники, которую Шульдих пытался спрятать за бравадой, и отпустил его запястья, лениво размышляя, не предпочтет ли тот навсегда лишиться дара, когда первый шок пройдет и жизнь обычного человека покажется более… нормальной.

Постоянное давление чужих мыслей и чувств могли сделать Шульдиха эксцентричным, капризным, рассеянным, и/или ненормальным. Но он полжизни был телепатом, и теперь тишина и одиночество могли свести его с ума, а не успокоить.

Кроуфорд улыбнулся, осознав, что теперь ему не нужно тщательно следить за непроницаемостью ментальных щитов. Пока Шульдих не вернет свои способности и не попробует вновь влезть ему в голову. Назойливый интерес к чужим мыслям был общей чертой всех телепатов.

Шульдих, раздраженно глядя на улыбку Кроуфорда, резко поинтересовался:

— Что мы знаем?

— Практически ничего. Я хочу послать кого-нибудь проверить, как далеко простирается этот эффект.

— А если он накрыл всю Японию?

— Лучше бы нет. Ты же знаешь, мы не можем уехать.

— Чертов Такатори. Мы не можем сообщить об этом Эсцет.

— Конечно, нет.

Эсцет накажут курьера. И воспользуются временной слабостью Шварц. Им нужно решить эту проблему так быстро, как только возможно, потому что в один прекрасный момент Эсцет может послать агентов, чтобы проверить их работу.

— Я пошлю тебя. Купи билет на поезд. Если телепатия не вернется после пяти часов путешествия, возвращайся. Если вернется — просканируй Токио в поисках любого, кто может что-нибудь об этом знать. И отследи, лишились ли сил остальные паранормы.

— Конечно, пусть Шульдих делает всю работу. Просканирует миллионы мозгов в поисках иголки в стоге иголок. Ты немногого просишь.

— Ты хорош. И сможешь сделать это.

— Угу. Я почти скучаю по тем временам, когда ты недооценивал мои навыки.

Сейчас, когда телепатия не отвлекала его, Шульдих был сосредоточен на словах Кроуфорда как никогда раньше.

Кроуфорду это нравилось.

— Ты думаешь о чем-то, за что я бы тебя ударил, если бы мог прочитать, — сказал Шульдих. — Поскольку твои щиты слишком сильны, мне пришлось научиться читать твою мимику и язык тела. Так что перестань так радоваться тому, что моя сила заблокирована!

— Я учту предупреждение, — весело хмыкнул Кроуфорд, зная, что это обозлит Шульдиха. Они оба иногда бывали такими мелочными.

Своеобразный вид спорта.

— Приведи себя в порядок и оденься. Наги, проверь в Интернете, не оставил ли кто-нибудь из менее осторожных паранормов какое-нибудь сообщение.

Хотя никто не писал ничего по-настоящему опасного в открытом доступе, некоторые паранормы собрались в интернет-группы, и Наги анонимно наблюдал за ними.

— Ты собираешься сегодня развязывать Фарфа? — спросил Шульдих. — Мы все еще не знаем, как на его разуме сказалась потеря способностей.

— Это не смешно.

— То же самое ты сказал мне в последний раз, когда я пытался предупредить тебя.

— Уверен, что ты не пытался.

— Он просто думает, что большинство паранормальных голосов, которые он слышит, — это голоса ангелов и демонов, люди их обычно не учитывают. Плюс, читать его мысли больно. Иногда очень больно, в зависимости от того, как он себя чувствует. Не смотри на меня так. Может, я и не самый сильный телепат Эсцет, но я кучу времени провожу рядом с Фарфом. Кроме этого, я не списал его как нормального и не решил, что он слишком стар, чтобы проявить новые способности.

— Ты сказал «способности»

— Фарф и я думаем, что есть еще что-то, что он может делать, но никто из нас не знает, как это включить. Так, я в душ, раз вы хотите отправить меня побыстрее, — Шульдих одарил Кроуфорда и Наги чарующей улыбкой, прихватил одежду и, насвистывая, вышел из комнаты.

— Потеря телепатии не сделала его менее раздражающим, — пробормотал Наги.

— Вероятно, нам не стоило на это надеяться, — отозвался Кроуфорд. Пожалуй, следует еще поговорить с Шульдихом о Фарфарелло, когда все придет в норму.

— Я остаюсь дома в Интернете, или мне идти с тобой к Такатори?

Кроуфорд действительно не планировал работать на Такатори сегодня. Хоть тот и не знал, что они используют паранормальные способности, он мог догадаться, что что-то не так, если они начнут действовать по-другому. Кроуфорд знал, что Шварц во многом полагаются на свои силы, но они оставались профессионалами и без них. Насколько профессионалами — он еще увидит. К счастью, Такатори не ждал появления всех четверых.

—Пойдем мы с Фарфарелло

— Отлично. Мне лучше работается, когда никто не отвлекает.

Кроуфорд решил его поддеть.

— Например, Шульдих, проверяющий, поел ли ты?

— Хммф.

Когда Наги выходил, Кроуфорд добавил:

— Не забудь позавтракать.

— Ты не мой отец!

— К счастью.

Когда он отпер и открыл дверь в спальню Фарфарелло, то нашел его, хоть и одетым в смирительную рубашку, но гораздо более спокойным, чем обычно. Наблюдая за ним, Фарфарелло спросил:

— Шульдих наконец нашел способ сказать тебе о моем даре так, чтобы ты поверил?

Раздраженный, Кроуфорд промолчал, начав выпутывать Фарфарелло из смирительной рубашки, на всякий случай внимательно наблюдая за ним. Вдруг их берсерк решит стать берсерком прямо сейчас, пока Кроуфорд настолько близко.

Фарфарелло сказал:

— Я меньше хочу убивать. Голоса Бога и Его созданий стали тише. Я все еще не против вечеринки со смертельным исходом, но стал чуть менее кровожадным.

Тихий голос Шульдиха в голове Кроуфорда уточнил: «Так сила Фарфарелло — убийство?» Кроуфорд понадеялся, что на сегодня неприятные сюрпризы закончились.

— Так ты слышал наш разговор через стену?

— Отрывками. Я слышал, что Шульдих и Наги — каждый по-своему — попытаются разобраться в случившемся, пока мы с тобой отправимся к Такатори и продолжим изображать охрану.

— В целом верно.

— Для Шульдиха, должно быть, тяжело остаться без телепатии.

— С чего ты взял?

Глаз Фарфарелло весело блеснул:

— Мы много разговариваем во время засад. Откровенно.

Почему это так его злит? Он не должен показывать этого Фарфарелло.

— Не могу представить. Но, может, это будет полезно для Шульдиха — наконец-то побыть одному в своей голове.

Фарфарелло только покачал головой и вздохнул.

Когда Кроуфорд и Фарфарелло появились на кухне, Шульдих поднял глаза от небольшой вазочки с конфетами и печеньем, которую разорял.

Он собрал волосы в конский хвост, отчего его внешность сразу изменилась. Обычно распущенные волосы, обрамлявшие лицо, смягчали его черты, но теперь Шульдих казался более резким и хищным.

— Я уже собрался, и да, я взял телефон, — сказал Шульдих. Они использовали телефоны рядом с клиентами, которым не стоило знать об их способностях, или когда хотели, чтобы клиент кое-что услышал. — Да, сэр, отправляюсь, сэр.

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Тебе и не надо, — Шульдих жадно проглотил еще одно печенье, подхватил свой плащ и солнечные очки. Возможно, он уже понял, как его выдает растерянный от потери силы взгляд. — Так или иначе, я буду на связи.

Шульдих все сделал верно, но Кроуфорд почему-то переживал за него.

* * *  
В поезде Шульдих едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать дергаться.

Все эти чертовы люди стояли слишком близко, а он и понятия не имел, какие у них намерения. Обычно он окружал себя небольшим телепатическим полем, отпугивавшим людей от него и его щитов, так как от мыслей тех, кто прикасался к нему, было сложнее защититься. Он должен сам определять степень близости.

С другой стороны, прикосновения незнакомцев помогали ему ощутить связь с реальностью в большей степени, чем наблюдение за людьми по телевизору.

То, что Кроуфорд держал его запястья, когда Шульдих проснулся, помогло ощутить почву под ногами. Если бы он открыл глаза и увидел Кроуфорда и Наги, не имея возможности каким-либо образом их почувствовать, снесло бы ему крышу гораздо сильнее.

Несмотря на толпу поневоле прижимающихся к нему людей, все казалось плоским и далеким. В прошлом он читал в мыслях других, что нигде не чувствуешь себя таким одиноким, как в толпе, но у самого Шульдиха не было возможности ощутить это на практике.

До сегодняшнего дня. Он полжизни был телепатом, и все то, что было раньше, исказилось и запуталось от попадавших в ловушку его мозга детских мыслей.

К вящему раздражению, он вдруг понял, что знает японский далеко не так хорошо, как ему казалось, особенно по части чтения. Большую часть времени телепатия подсказывала перевод, и это было так легко, что он даже не думал изучать язык.

Он был заперт в своем теле, наедине со своими мыслями, которые только и нарушали зловещую тишину в сознании. Клаустрофобия подступала.

Он чувствовал тревогу, потерянность и беспомощность.

 

Как жертва. В конце концов, хотя бы солнечные очки скрывали его нервный, бегающий взгляд. Так он жить не мог. Если его сила исчезла навсегда…

Он не сразу понял, что телепатия возвращается, но спустя три часа путешествия ощутил, что чем дальше он уезжает от Токио, тем лучше себя чувствует.

Он смаковал возвращение волн голосов, эмоций и мыслей; он чувствовал себя снова живым. Казалось, в мир возвращались глубина и цвет.

Едва придя в норму, он вышел на следующей остановке и сел на скамейку подальше от всех, сосредоточившись и накрыв телепатическим сканированием весь Токио.

Миллионы разумов. Это не будет ни легко, ни быстро, ни безболезненно. Да, кусок торта, Кроуфорд.

Шульдих позволил своему разуму воспарить. Теперь он был хищником, а не испуганным кроликом, как час назад. И не мог отвлекаться на большие массивы данных, разыскивая вместо этого необычные мысли и примечательные способности.

Скользя от разума к разуму, он нашел нескольких паникующих от потери дара паранормов и еще парочку — тех, кто почувствовал облегчение. Но никого, кто знал бы, почему это произошло… Никого, кроме какого-то пленника, над которым ставили эксперименты.

Через него он вышел еще на нескольких, которые знали чуть больше. Понял, что все случившееся — результат действия какого-то аппарата, и получил подтверждение тому, что эффект накрыл весь Токио. К сожалению, данные о том, где находится аппарат, как он выглядит и кто за всем этим стоит, существовали в нескольких вариантах, и все люди думали, что у них — единственно верная информация. Какой-то ублюдок, видимо, ожидал, что паранормы извне займутся расследованием, и основательно запутал следы. Как бы тщательно, до головной боли, Шульдих не искал, он не смог найти ни единой зацепки. Ни руководителя операции, ни любого другого человека, который знал бы его имя и местоположение. Шульдих ощущал серьезную необходимость кого-нибудь убить.

Он почувствовал, как рассерженный мужчина приближается к нему, чтобы отчитать за бродяжничество, раньше, чем тот действительно подошел. Шульдих поднял взгляд и подкорректировал чужое сознание. Теперь каждый раз, когда этот брюзга решит обругать иностранца, он будет подходить и благодарить за приезд в Японию.

Шульдих не знал, как долго продержится внушение, но надеялся, что оно будет длиться достаточно долго, чтобы принести как можно больше неудобств и смущения.

Затем он телепатически отправил человека в другую сторону и ухмыльнулся выражению растерянности и страха на лице жертвы.

Черт, у него раскалывалась голова и болели глаза.

Достав небольшой блокнот и ручку, он записал несколько адресов и имен, которые выловил в процессе телепатического поиска, и со всей тщательностью изобразил два аппарата, которые видел. Глупо будет, если, после всего, он забудет что-нибудь важное.

Кроуфорд захочет узнать об этом. Хотя Шульдих здорово устал от поисков, он решил связаться со Шварц телепатически, чтобы не говорить о паранормальных способностях рядом с толпой снующих туда-сюда пассажиров. Которых было слишком много, чтобы изменить им всем сознание, когда у него так болела голова.

***

К счастью, сегодня Такатори не поручал Шварц ничего помимо обычных дел.

Фарфарелло сегодня выглядел более мирным, но Кроуфорд не мог быть уверен, что это из-за потери способностей, а не потому, что дни Фарфарелло всегда делились на плохие и хорошие.

Сам он уже устал. И от попыток сфокусироваться на происходящем, чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать потерю предвидения, дико болела голова.

Он чувствовал себя пойманным в ловушку настоящего.

Из-за того, что Шульдих использовал телепатическую связь, Кроуфорду пришлось поддерживать ментальные щиты на обычном уровне, что не добавляло хорошего самочувствия.

По крайней мере, он надеялся, что они были на нормальном уровне, и отсутствие способностей никак на них не повлияло.

«Эй, парни, я отправляю это всем вам», — внезапно сказал Шульдих в его голове. Краем глаза Кроуфорд отметил, что Фарфарелло тоже это слышал. Сам он еще никогда так не радовался голосу телепата.

Однако общая ментальная связь команды теперь ощущалась иначе из-за отсутствия собственной силы Кроуфорда.

Мысленный голос Шульдиха звучал так мягко и уверенно… и совершенно по-другому, чем его голос сегодня утром.

«Это все из-за аппарата, эффект которого накрыл Токио, — продолжил Шульдих. — Моя телепатия постепенно возвращалась, чем дальше от города, тем больше. К несчастью, все данные о нем противоречат друг другу, и я не нашел никакой информации о тех, кто все это устроил. Откопал парочку адресов для проверки, но подозреваю, что они все неправильные. Но все равно стоит проверить, да? Все записано», — Шульдих перечислил адреса и отправил им несколько рисунков аппарата. Кроуфорд записал, понадеявшись, что Наги тоже получил картинку. Никто из них не смог бы перерисовать это достаточно хорошо.

Шварц не могли проверить ни один из адресов, пока Такатори не отпустит их в конце дня, и Кроуфорд задумался, кого лучше отправить.

Впрочем, Шульдих должен был вернуться первым.

Хотя Шульдих ничего не сказал, Кроуфорд почувствовал его нежелание возвращаться. Видимо, он предпочитал телепатию миру и покою. Кроуфорд так и предполагал. К сожалению, Шульдиху было необходимо вернуться в Токио. Без своих сил Шварц нуждались в четвертом члене команды больше, чем когда-либо раньше.

 

Если им понадобится телепатия еще раз, он всегда сможет снова послать Шульдиха за город.

«Ладно, я приеду через несколько часов. Вам лучше что-нибудь найти до моего возвращения. Увидимся!»

***

Вернуться. Добровольно. В этот раз он не проснулся, лишенный силы, он чувствовал, как она постепенно испаряется и уходит.

Он сам лишал себя способностей. Шульдих держал поле, отпугивающее от него людей, так долго, как только мог, но уже видел, как оно постепенно исчезает.

Иногда, особенно во время особенно адских головных болей, он хотел перестать быть телепатом. Иногда желал тишины, чтобы избежать ненужного знания о том, как отвратительны и глупы люди в своих мыслях. Шульдих знал, что редкие телепаты доживали до сорока лет, тем более — в здравом уме и трезвой памяти.

Но сегодняшний день показал, что на самом деле он никогда не хотел избавиться от своих способностей.

Он давно примирился с тем, что перегорит и/или умрет молодым.

Однажды Шульдих нашел подходящее стихотворение: «Я с двух сторон свечу зажгла. Не встретить ей рассвет. Но — милые! враги! друзья! Какой чудесный свет!»

Он выбрал полыхать ярко, иначе просто не был бы собой.

Тем не менее, Шульдих заставил себя сесть на поезд, возвращающийся в Токио. Он был обязан Кроуфорду. К тому же, Эсцет бы нашли и пытали его, если бы он сбежал.

***

Когда Кроуфорд и Фарфарелло вернулись домой после чертовски длинного рабочего дня, Кроуфорд порадовался тому, что Наги съел хотя бы яблоко, пока лазил по Интернету.

Подняв голову, Наги сказал:

— Знаю, тебе уже не нужно подтверждение, но, по моим данным, эффект накрыл Токио и его окрестности. Паранормы, вышедшие в сеть, напуганы или обрадованы, кто как. Но ни один не знает, как это произошло. Жаль, что мы не можем никому довериться, чтобы побыстрее проверить адреса.

— Мы не можем рисковать тем, что дадим кому-либо из них адрес, а там окажется настоящий аппарат, который можно будет перевезти.

— Знаю-знаю. А еще я уверен, что ты сейчас думаешь про неэффективность траты времени на пустые мечтания.

— Шульдих дома? — незнание раздражало.

— Ты так решил, потому что у меня есть еда? — осторожно уточнил Наги.

— Наги.

— Да, он вернулся, и в чертовски плохом настроении.

— Ты не знаешь, это из-за отсутствия телепатии или почему-то еще?

— Он расстроен из-за потери способностей два раза за день. А еще у него жесточайщий приступ паранойи. Можешь спросить сам, он в гостиной.

— И прекрасно тебя слышит, — отозвался Шульдих. Определенно — в дурном настроении.

Просто прекрасно. Как будто Кроуфорду хорошо без его дара. — Все собираются на кухне, чтобы обсудить план атаки. Прямо сейчас.

Когда все собрались, Кроуфорд озвучил свои мысли:

— Благодаря Шульдиху, у нас есть пять адресов и две разные версии аппарата. У нас не так много информации, как обычно во время миссии, но это выполнимо. Поскольку мы не знаем, как быстро будут меняться условия, я хочу наведаться по всем адресам сегодня ночью. Разделимся по двое. Мы с Наги возьмем три адреса и первый аппарат, а Шульдих с Фарфарелло — оставшиеся два. У Наги, Шульдиха и меня есть необходимый опыт допросов, который может пригодиться даже без наших сил. — Фарфарелло чересчур оживился при мысли о причинении вреда людям в целях добычи правдивой информации. — Кроме того, Наги, тебе придется взять пистолет. Надеюсь, теперь ты извлечешь пользу из наших уроков, даже если раньше не видел в них смысла.

Честно говоря, Кроуфорд был всерьез обеспокоен тем, что Наги не сможет драться без своего телекинеза. Обычно щиты полностью прикрывали его от пуль и других атак, поэтому навыка «бежать и прятаться» у него просто не было.

Если им придется драться сегодня, Наги может просто застыть на месте, и Кроуфорду придется потратить лишнее время на его защиту. Конечно, оставить его дома было безопаснее, но Наги нуждался в боевом опыте, и неважно, в какой физической форме он пребывал.

Гиперопека не пойдет ему на пользу.

— Черт, я скучаю по телекинезу, — пробормотал Наги.

— Мы все скучаем, — отозвался Шульдих. И ухмыльнулся, когда Фарфарелло пожал плечами. Его волосы все еще были собраны в конский хвост, теперь растрепавшийся, так что Шульдих выглядел почти как обычно. — Рассматривай это как возможность выместить все эмоции на других людях. Вредно держать все в себе.

***

Поняв, что он не сможет вытянуть из охранника ничего полезного, Шульдих просто пристрелил его. Фарфарелло запротестовал: — Это я хотел его убить.

— Я хотел посмотреть, как это будет без телепатии. Но ничего не ощутил! — Шульдих чувствовал себя обманутым. — Это как лопнуть чужой мыльный пузырь. Пузырь кого-то, чей разум я не могу прочитать. Если это так легко, почему идиоты не убивают и не калечат друг друга направо и налево?

— Ты читаешь их мысли все время, неужели еще не понял, что они чувствуют и что – нет, пока убивают?

— Ну да, но оно совсем по-другому, когда я сам нажимаю на спуск. Обычно я чувствую боль своих жертв, как из них по капле уходит жизнь, не оставляя ничего. Это больно, но прекрасно. Крышу просто сносит. И затягивает, почти как лопание пузырчатой пленки.

Сейчас смерть, как и допрос, была похожа на кусок черствого хлеба вместо торта, который он получал обычно.

— Я этого не понимаю, мне просто нравится убивать. Многие люди не убивают, потому что Бог сказал, что они не должны. Если верить Библии, написанной Его человеческими созданиями для Него.

— Ты должен сам написать Библию. Ты проводишь больше времени, размышляя о Боге и Его желаниях, чем все остальные люди на земле, вместе взятые. А потом пошлешь эту книгу в Ватикан.

Фарфарелло ухмыльнулся:

— У тебя всегда прекрасные идеи.

— Скажи это Кроуфорду. Впрочем, я сам ему телепатически скажу, если настоящий аппарат здесь. Пошли.

Обходя или вырубая камеры слежения, они проложили себе путь, убив по дороге еще десять человек.

Четверых уложил Шульдих, чувствуя такое же разочарование, как и при первом убийстве. Бессмысленно.

Они установили вокруг машины заряды взрывчатки с таймером и вышли в соседнюю комнату, чтобы укрыться от взрыва. По крайней мере, хотя бы взрыв принес удовлетворение. Они выглянули из-за угла, чтобы поближе рассмотреть пылающие обломки. К сожалению, телепатия Шульдиха не вернулась.

— Дерьмо, — Шульдих был в ярости.

— Второй адрес? — спросил Фарфарелло.

— Да. Но сначала мы все здесь сожжем, в отместку за пустую трату нашего времени.

— Это одна из причин, почему я люблю работать с тобой.

***

Вымотавшись, как и Кроуфорд, Наги выглядел гораздо хуже, хоть Кроуфорд и старался следить за тем, чтобы тот поддерживал свою форму.

Наги не видел в этом особого смысла, ведь он мог передвигаться гораздо быстрее и поднимать тяжести с помощью своего телекинеза. А еще у него начинался подростковый бунт. Ну, хотя бы с пистолетом он обращался быстро и точно. Кроуфорд обнаружил, что защита ему требуется не так уж и часто.

Шульдих и Фарфарелло уже ждали их дома, закончив со своими адресами и взорвав обнаруженные там аппараты. Судя по тому, что ни к кому из них силы не вернулись, нужной машины среди них не было.

Кроуфорд едва успел войти в гостиную, как Шульдих спросил:

— И что теперь? Вполне возможно, что люди, ответственные за это, покинули Токио раньше, чем я смог его просканировать.

— Или же они здесь, но ты их пропустил.

Шульдих обиженно отозвался:

— Если я их и пропустил, в чем сомневаюсь, здесь все равно происходит больше, чем мы думаем.

— Что не так уж и плохо. Если утром наши силы не появятся, нам придется снова отправить тебя сканировать Токио. Посмотришь, что изменилось и не вернулись ли нужные нам люди назад. Понимаю, скачки способностей — не самый приятный опыт, но нам это нужно.

Когда вся команда одарила его злобными взглядами, Кроуфорд добавил:

— Я приказываю это не из-за врожденного садизма.

— Конечно, нет. Ты с огромным уважением относишься к моим навыкам и профессионализму. Вероятно, ты думаешь, что отсутствие телепатии — это такой отпуск, — Шульдих выглядел и говорил настолько несчастно, что Кроуфорд ощутил себя виноватым.

— Я не думаю, что это отпуск для тебя, вижу, что это не так.

— Я сделаю то, что ты просишь, потому что понимаю необходимость этого.

— Спасибо. Наги, ты продолжишь мониторить местных паранормов, но тебе придется выйти на работу вместе со мной и Фарфарелло. В зависимости от того, как ты, Шульдих, будешь себя чувствовать после возвращения, я хотел бы попросить тебя присоединиться к нам. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Такатори начал задавать неудобные вопросы? Чем меньше времени он проводит, размышляя о наших мотивах, тем лучше. А теперь все идут спать. Завтра нам нужно быть свежими и отдохнувшими. Утром подумаем, как еще можно разрешить эту ситуацию.

***

Когда Кроуфорд проснулся, он по-прежнему не чувствовал присутствия своей силы. Проклятье. Приняв душ и одевшись, он зашел в спальню Шульдиха.

Хотя тот и спал так же глубоко, как и вчерашним утром, сейчас он выглядел более напряженным. Кроуфорд решил посмотреть, сможет ли он разбудить его только голосом.

— Шульдих. Шульдих!

Шульдих проснулся и подскочил на постели, уставившись на Кроуфорда расширенными от испуга глазами и тяжело дыша. Он быстро подавил очевидные признаки паники, но Кроуфорд успел их заметить, как и то, какие чувства они в нем вызвали… потребность защищать.

— Способности так и не вернулись, так что…

— Так что я еду за город. Да.

У Кроуфорда было, что сказать.

— Ты больше всех нас страдаешь без своих способностей.

— Наги мог бы оспорить это утверждение, — как всегда, истинные чувства были спрятаны за шуткой.

— Почему ты так реагируешь? Неужели быть одному в своей голове — это действительно настолько плохо? — У Кроуфорда было несколько предположений, но он хотел услышать, что скажет Шульдих. Или что он хотя бы захочет признать. Заметив сомнения Шульдиха, Кроуфорд добавил: — Ты уже знаешь мою самую большую тайну, за которую Эсцет бы меня убили. Так что можешь доверить мне свою. Здесь не Розенкройц.

— Хмм, — Шульдих потер глаза и глубоко вздохнул. — Наедине с собой. Моя личность… Это главная проблема телепатов. Другим людям нет нужды бороться за целостность своей личности. Отсутствие внешних источников напоминает, что мое «я» — неустойчиво и размыто без всего, что наросло на него за долгие годы.

— Ты — яркая индивидуальность. Иногда даже слишком.

— Многие телепаты — те, кто освоился со своим даром достаточно, чтобы не дать ему использовать себя — очень индивидуальны не без причины. Мы должны помнить, кем являемся на самом деле, даже под натиском чужих мыслей.

— В этом есть смысл.

— Рад, что тебе нравится. К тому же, без телепатии другие люди кажутся нереальными. Как будто я наблюдаю за вами по телевизору. Приходится бороться с желанием прикоснуться и убедиться, что вы не голограммы или еще что-нибудь такое. По правде говоря, даже этот разговор кажется сюрреалистическим.

Черт. Кроуфорд полагал, что Шульдих без телепатии будет разумнее. Но теперь, после этих откровений, он лучше понимал, чего стоило Шульдиху то получать, то вновь лишаться своего дара, поддерживавшего в нем уверенность в реальности мира.

— Ты справишься. Я в тебя верю, — Кроуфорду пришлось просто поверить рассказу Шульдиха, ведь проверить его без своего дара он не мог. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что чувство оторванности от реальности не сведет Шульдиха с ума.

— Как я и говорил, жизнь проще, когда ты этого не делаешь.

— Смирись.

Когда Шульдих усмехнулся, Кроуфорд спросил:

— Что?

— Мы никогда не говорили вот так. Ты обычно слишком увлечен будущим — своими планами и видениями — чтобы заметить происходящее со мной, если оно не мешает тебе. В противном случае ты заставляешь меня исправиться и вновь прекращаешь обо мне думать.

Пожалуй, со стороны их разговор мог бы показаться интимным. Кроуфорд сидел на краю разобранной кровати меньше чем в футе от Шульдиха, который развалился на простынях в одних пижамных штанах, сползших на бедра, и с растрепанными волосами. Без телепатии Шульдих был настолько сосредоточен на нем, что Кроуфорд даже ощутил легкую неловкость.

Шульдих всегда флиртовал с ним, но у него была масса разнообразных причин: защитить себя, задеть других, спровоцировать, отвлечь, обмануть, развеять скуку, развлечь команду… Он флиртовал всегда и со всеми, и это не значило ничего.

Знание о мотивах Шульдиха сейчас не играло роли.

— Я забочусь о тебе больше, чем ты думаешь. Просто приходится держать в голове слишком много всего.

— Угу. Я все время напоминаю себе, что это закончится, как только мы вернем свои способности.

Кроуфорд накрыл рукой голое запястье Шульдиха, чего никогда раньше не делал, опасаясь, что Шульдих прочтет его мысли: — Я здесь.

Когда Шульдих поднял взгляд с руки Кроуфорда на своем запястье на его лицо, тот отметил, что сейчас Шульдих выглядит моложе, не таким резким и немного удивленным. И растерянным, но и… обнадеженным. Что для Шульдиха значил этот жест? Предположений у Кроуфорда не было. Он чуть было не отдернул руку, но это могло показаться проявлением испуга или признанием ошибки. А признавать свои ошибки Кроуфорд ненавидел. И поэтому оставил руку на месте еще на пару секунд. А убрав, сказал:

— Теперь я лучше понимаю, как тяжело тебе все это дается, но информация, которую ты можешь получить, очень важна для команды.

— Знаю. Тебе повезло, что я немного мазохист. Так что я приму душ, позавтракаю и поеду. Если… — Шульдих пошло ухмыльнулся, — нет ничего, чем мы бы могли заняться вместе, пока я не ушел в душ.

Обычно в таких ситуациях Кроуфорд испытывал только лишь раздражение.

Но сегодня к нему примешалось что-то еще, чему он не мог дать названия. Он встал.

— Нет, ты можешь идти.

— Ну и зря, — Шульдих собрал вещи и скрылся за дверью ванной. Кроуфорд сделал вид, что не смотрел ему вслед.

* * *

На этот раз утром пассажиров в поезд набилось еще больше. Серьезно, Кроуфорд мог бы дать ему поспать подольше.

И вообще, какого черта происходило? Кроуфорд спрашивал о личном, о том, что не касалось текущей работы или конечной цели Шварц. Слушал, показывал свою тревогу, а его жест свидетельствовал о том, что он действительно слышал, что ему говорили. Шульдих до сих пор вздрагивал, когда вспоминал руку Кроуфорда на своем запястье. Никогда раньше тот не касался его так, если в этом не было острой необходимости.

Значило ли это хоть что-то, или Кроуфорд просто хотел отвлечь его?

Заставить думать о чем-то, помимо того, как убивало его это включение-выключение чертовой телепатии?

Кроуфорд ему нравился, то, как тот убивал и командовал, возбуждало. Шульдих трахнулся бы с ним без вопросов, но явная нелюбовь Кроуфорда к телепатам делала его несколько менее привлекательным.

В Розенкройц приветствовали ненависть к телепатам. Использовать их до тех пор, пока не выгорят или не погибнут, не считалось лицемерным.

Шульдих уже работал под началом таких людей — но Кроуфорд не шел обычным путем. Шульдих переспал бы с кем-то вроде Кроуфорда, но не смог бы строить с ним отношения (А просто перепихнуться с Кроуфордом и оставаться после этого в команде было бы смертельно).

 

Но это были лишь фантазии, потому что Кроуфорд редко касался его, опасаясь, что Шульдих прочитает его сознание, если они станут близки.

Кроуфорд вообще не хотел, чтобы его читали. Его не заботило, что этим он лишь распалял любопытство Шульдиха, что тот еще больше хотел узнать, что же такого непристойного было в его мыслях.

Вероятно, ничего. Вероятно, Шульдих был бы только разочарован, если бы у него получилось, но это не имело значения.

Он должен был знать.

Впрочем, Кроуфорд не закрывался от него наглухо. Шульдих видел обрывки воспоминаний и эмоций. Хотя Кроуфорд предпочитал сохранять внешнее спокойствие — даже надирая кому-то задницу, он выглядел обыденно, всем своим видом показывая, как это просто, — внутри него жила ярость. Временами она прорывалась. Шульдих находил это занимательным.

Иногда он не выдерживал и вызывал ее, потому что у него дух захватывало от того, что скрывалось под этим внешним спокойствием.

И он знал, что Кроуфорд не любит заботиться о нем более, чем того требовали отношения «начальник-подчиненный».

Сейчас у Шульдиха не было его способностей, но потом, когда личный контакт снова станет небезопасным, Кроуфорд вновь отстранится.

Шульдих пытался не чувствовать горечь, но не мог.

И еще ему было интересно, каким был бы секс без его телепатии, без ощущения того, что чувствует партнер. Он читал достаточно обычных людей, чтобы примерно понимать, как это, но, на самом деле, это было не в счет.

Что они могли понимать, если им было не с чем сравнивать, если они не знали ничего о том, как это могло бы быть?

Стоит попробовать? Трахнутый Кроуфорд… или, если трахать не его, Шульдих мог бы найти кого-то другого для эксперимента.

Может быть, женщину, раз уж без своей телепатии Шульдих чувствовал себя более гетеросексуальным, если уж не гетеросексуальным окончательно.

Будет очень смешно, если они с Кроуфордом переспят без своих способностей и процесс разочарует Шульдиха. Такое уязвит даже непоколебимое эго Кроуфорда.

Шульдих почувствовал, что его телепатия начинает возвращаться. Полностью она вернулась на том же расстоянии от Токио, что и вчера — он намеренно проверил это, потому что он классный оперативник, аплодисменты.

Он сошел с поезда на той же станции, снова сел подальше от других людей и начал сканирование.

Те, кого он нашел вчера и кто дожил до сегодня, в большинстве своем были близки к панике после вылазки Шварц. Большинство из них по-прежнему считали, что занимаются легальным антипаранормальным проектом. Идиоты. Но никто из них не знал ничего нового. Шульдих продолжал прочесывать местность, но чем дальше, тем больше был уверен, что настоящие хозяева машины уже исчезли и теперь наслаждаются где-то миром и анонимностью. Другие бывшие паранормы Токио тоже не знали ничего, что Шульдих бы уже не прочел.

Он никак не мог придумать, как Шварц могли бы исправить ситуацию, и это раздражало до чертиков.

Большую часть времени, когда у него не было его телепатии, он чувствовал себя беспомощным.

Ему хотелось пытать кого-нибудь. Ему хотелось убивать.

Он хотел убивать, чувствуя боль жертвы, потому что это было намного лучше: так эмоции были ярче.

Он мог бы выбрать кого-нибудь случайно или найти в сознании жертвы достаточную причину. Кто-то, кто ненавидит иностранцев, кто-то, кто любит фиолетовый цвет, неважно.

Кто-то, на ком можно было выместить свое разочарование, кто-то, мучения и смерть кого он почувствует, прежде чем сознание того умрет навсегда.

Но голос Брэда Кроуфорда в его голове сказал «нет», сказал, что это худшее время, чтобы убивать случайную жертву, что отчаяние сделает его неосторожным. Как все оказалось настолько хреново, что в его сознании поселился такой мизантроп, как Кроуфорд, — тот еще ангел-хранитель за плечом? Он надеялся на то, что у Кроуфорда в голове тоже есть голос — его, Шульдиха — который советует развлекаться и совершать безумные поступки. И что Кроуфорд хотя бы иногда его слушает.

Он надеялся, что голос иногда советует Кроуфорду отвалить.

На этот раз Шульдих подчинился голосу Кроуфорда, как стойкий оловянный солдатик, и просто отправил телепатический отчет своей команде.

* * *

— А где еще один, который рыжий? — спросил спустя три часа после начала их смены Такатори. Такатори не выносил Шульдиха, потому что не мог выговорить его имя, как будто Шульдих выбирал имя специально ради него.

Шульдих мог бы, знай он, что окажется в подчинении у Такатори, но он не знал, так что это была обычная непоследовательность и инфантильность.

— Он проверяет кое-что, сэр, — ответил Кроуфорд.

— Второй день подряд? Я нанял всех вас. Если работают только трое, это нарушает условия контракта.

Кроуфорд не мог дождаться того дня, когда Шварц предадут Такатори, и очень надеялся, что в результате эта сволочь умрет мучительной смертью — когда-нибудь, там, где он еще не предвидел.

— Он будет немного позже.

«Привет, команда, — сказал неожиданно Шульдих по восстановленному мыслеканалу. — Все идиоты, которых мы навестили вчера ночью, перевозбудились, но они не знают, что у них не было настоящего аппарата. Никого больше я не нашел, что дьявольски расстраивает меня… ну и вас, конечно. Я по-прежнему думаю, что настоящие уроды сидят где-то еще, но есть и другой вариант: Эсцет».

Черт, нет. Но вероятно, да. Эсцет могли проверять конкретно их или вообще всех паранормов Токио. Нужно было обдумать эту вероятность. А еще в организации могли проверять, доложат ли им их агенты о случившемся.

Но воздействие аппарата, или что там это было, не позволит Эсцет послать своих агентов в Токио: здесь те потеряют свои способности, а за пределами Токио Шварц вернут свои.

Кроуфорд позволил Шульдиху прочитать свои мысли.

И то, что Такатори требует присутствия Шульдиха, и то, что Кроуфорд сказал ему о том, что Шульдих что-то проверяет.

Шульдих вздохнул:

«Естественно, Такатори требует. И что я проверяю?»

Шульдих мог бы это придумать по дороге обратно.

«Нет, ты мне поможешь. Если ты превратил меня в козла отпущения, страдать будем вместе. Ты лидер команды, так что все равно ответственность на тебе».

Он в курсе, черт побери. Что насчет новой банды, которая по слухам прибирает к рукам центральные районы?

«Пойдет».

Кроуфорд почувствовал, что Фарфарелло передает что-то по мыслеканалу, но без своих способностей не смог разобрать, что именно.

«Спасибо, Фарф. О моем отсутствии Такатори скорее всего нашептал этот больной ублюдок Тоёкава».

Тоёкава возглавлял одну из теневых группировок, с которыми работал Такатори. Он был здесь сегодня утром, но Кроуфорд не заметил, чтобы тот как-то отреагировал на отсутствие Шульдиха.

Что такого видел Фарфарелло, чего не видел он? Тройка Шварц ни разу за это время не разделялась.

«У Тоёкавы насчет меня нездоровые фантазии. В основном он хочет меня пытать и трахнуть ножами за то, как я выгляжу и как я действую. Я поговорил об этом с Фарфарелло, поскольку он большой специалист в пытках и ножах. Если мы оказываемся рядом, Тоёкава проводит до черта времени, додумывая свои фантазии в деталях, а я не закрываюсь от них, потому что не хочу когда-нибудь неприятно удивиться».

Шульдих никогда не говорил Кроуфорду обо всем этом.

«Если бы я приходил к тебе каждый раз, как кто-нибудь думал про меня в таком духе, мы бы не расставались. Я большой мальчик. И я просто жду повода убить Тоёкаву. Но ты же понимаешь, что если мне придется быть с вами и Такатори, я не смогу больше выезжать из города, чтобы разобраться в происходящем».

Ебнутый Такатори.

«Ебать его? Никогда и ни за что. Ладно, я возвращаюсь. Если Такатори вызовет вас куда-нибудь еще, свяжитесь со мной, чтобы я ехал туда. В смысле, по телефону. Как низко я пал. Увидимся».

Время текло медленнее обычного. Отчасти из-за усилий, которые Кроуфорд прикладывал, чтобы работать на прежнем уровне, отчасти из-за отсутствия командного мыслеканала. По нему они могли болтать, составлять планы и язвить незаметно для остальных — это помогало скоротать время.

Иногда Такатори и его подручные делали что-то настолько идиотское, что хоть где-то над этим было просто необходимо отсмеяться.

Такатори не поехал никуда, кроме как пообедать, так что Кроуфорд Шульдиху не звонил.

Прошло примерно четыре часа с того момента, как они связывались телепатически, как Шульдих присоединился к команде. Такатори приветствовал его раздраженным:

— Вовремя. И чем ты можешь оправдать свою отлучку?

— Все говорят, что ничего не знают, сэр, — ответил Шульдих, ничем не выказывая презрения и злости, которые вызывал у него Такатори. — Но я проломил несколько черепов. Это должно произвести впечатление на новую банду.

— Конечно, они не стали с тобой разговаривать. Пустая трата времени. Кроуфорд, если вы планируете отсылать куда-либо членов вашей группы, впредь согласовывайте это со мной.

Кроуфорд очень надеялся на то, что смерть Такатори будет долгой, мучительной и позорной. Возможно, стоило позволить Абиссинцу убить его — после долгих лет ненависти и гнева у того должна была появиться пара идей на этот счет.

Ну и еще будет забавно, когда тот поймет, что Такатори даже не помнит ни его, ни его семьи, и что смерть его родителей и кома его сестры для Такатори — это просто еще один самый обычный вечер. Шульдих хохотал до упаду, когда прочитал в сознании Такатори, что тот никогда не вспоминал про семью Фудзимия.

Только когда Шварц вернулись с дежурства, Кроуфорд смог спросить:

— Ты действительно поговорил с людьми и «проломил несколько черепов»? Он может проверить.

Шульдих устало ответил:

— Да, проломил, потому что знал, что он может проверить. Ну, и еще мне надо было спустить пар на ком-нибудь, поэтому я выбрал нескольких подонков.

Когда дверь в их квартиру закрылась, Наги сказал:

— Я больше так не могу.

Доставая бутылку, Шульдих ответил:

— Если что-то слишком высоко или ты не можешь открыть банку, ты всегда можешь попросить Фарфарелло помочь.

Фарфарелло захихикал в ответ.

— Мне не нужен телекинез, чтобы придушить тебя, пока ты спишь, — сказал Наги. — И пока у тебя нет твоих способностей, подкрасться к тебе намного проще. Я не беспомощен.

— Мир, — сказал Кроуфорд.

— Да мы всегда подкалываем друг друга, — ответил Шульдих, выбрав виски.

— Да, но мы не всегда настолько вымотаны и раздражены. Я не хочу, чтобы это зашло слишком далеко.

— Меня это не слишком раздражает, — сказал Фарфарелло. — Но мне не хватает знания того, где Его миньоны, чтобы предавать их смерти. Вот это стоящий повод для раздражения.

Они все смотрели на Кроуфорда в поисках ответов — на этот раз буквально, и он сказал:

— Я знаю, что мы оказались в тупике и не нашли ничего, что могло бы помочь нам, но мы продолжим искать. Мы вернем наши силы. Сегодня мы выспимся, потому что не спали прошлой ночью и потому что сегодня был трудный день, а завтра продолжим поиск.

— Несмотря на Такатори, — сказал Шульдих, располагаясь на диване с бутылкой виски и двумя бокалами, в каждом из которых было по кубику льда.

— Да. Мы не сдадимся.

— Рад это слышать, — сказал Наги по дороге в свою спальню. — Доброй ночи.

— Эй, Кроуфорд, выпей со мной, — сказал Шульдих.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль, — ответил Кроуфорд.

— Да ладно тебе. Прямо сейчас я не телепат и не принимаю обезболивающие, так что воспользуюсь шансом выпить. Я не собираюсь напиваться до беспамятства, но после этих двух дней мне нужно выпить что-нибудь покрепче. Возьми стакан, а то я слышал, что пить одному — признак алкоголизма.

— Я бы выпил виски, — сказал Фарфарелло, опускаясь на диван рядом с Шульдихом. — И тогда ты в любом случае не будешь пить один, откажется Кроуфорд или согласится.

Если бы одно это уже не насторожило Кроуфорда, он напрягся бы из-за улыбки Шульдиха.

— Это действительно неудачная мысль. Доброй ночи, Фарфарелло.

Тот заупрямился:

— Я не хочу спать.

Все хуже и хуже.

— Это приказ. Если ты продолжишь в этом духе, я отконвоирую тебя в твою комнату лично, и ты окажешься в смирительной рубашке.

Шульдиху было бы лучше не спорить с этим. К счастью, тот и не стал.

На одно жуткое мгновение Кроуфорду показалось, что Фарфарелло снова откажется повиноваться, но тот наконец ответил:

— Я не так понял.

Он поднялся и вышел. Кроуфорд проследил за тем, как тот вошел в свою комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, после чего запер ее снаружи.

— Не много ли паранойи? — спросил уже чуть опьяневший Шульдих.

В Шварц был только один лидер. Шварц был нужен только один лидер. Поблажки, которые Шульдих делал Фарфарелло — подрывающие влияние Кроуфорда на их берсерка — могли привести лишь к неприятностям. Хотя Шульдих часто говорил, что не желает иметь ничего общего с работой лидера, которая включала административные дела и подхалимаж, иногда он действовал так, словно искал себе поддержку внутри команды.

Каким-то образом Шульдих ускользнул от внимания Розенкройц. Он достаточно часто попадал в неприятности, чтобы получать отметки в личном деле и наказания, но его так и не отстранили совсем.

Он никогда не выказывал амбиций, угрожая положению лидера в команде, но и не увиливал от работы и не считался лентяем. Во время учебы он был середнячком. Кроуфорд запросил у кураторов информацию о доставшемся ему телепате — телепате, который в его видениях требовался для достижения его цели. И то, что ему рассказали, зачастую не совпадало с тем, что он постепенно узнавал о Шульдихе.

Впрочем, они правильно определили Шульдиха как умницу и периодический источник головной боли.

Телепат их команды не только считывал информацию с чужаков, врагов, целей, клиентов и формировал для них дезинформацию по мере необходимости. Он также присматривал за сокомандниками и помогал им, поддерживая их сосредоточенность и иногда подкармливая, отсекая мучительные чувства до того, как те прорвутся в сознание, заботясь о команде…

Шульдих не заискивал и порой бывал резким, но Кроуфорд замечал, что, несмотря на это, его любят.

Шульдих был обаятелен.

Кроуфорд знал, что Наги всегда будет с ним, потому что он спас его и привел в команду, и Наги не понимал Шульдиха и его шутки целиком и потому не мог полностью тому доверять…

…но все-таки испытывал к нему преданность.

Судя по всему, Шульдих намного теснее общался с Фарфарелло, между ними была уникальная связь…

— Ты же в действительности не даешь ему алкоголь, верно? — спросил Кроуфорд.

— Иногда даю, но немного и не тогда, когда мы держим его на лекарствах. Но я не бросаю его пьяным. Он взрослый, и он личность. Чтобы люди делали то, что ты хочешь, надо иногда давать им морковку. Если постоянно бить их кнутом, они обозлятся.

Шульдих проницательно взглянул на него и добавил:

— Я не покупаю его расположение выпивкой. Тебе нечему завидовать и не о чем беспокоиться.

— Я не беспокоюсь.

— Правда? Поверь, даже в свои лучшие дни Фарфарелло порой фантазирует о том, как зарежет меня.

Шульдих поболтал бутылкой:

— Садись, расслабься и выпей. Если ты думаешь, что наши с Наги шуточки закончатся плохо, тебе точно не захочется, чтобы мы начали спорить.

— Верно. Хорошо.

Кроуфорд взял полный стакан, сел рядом и поднял его:

— Будем.

Шульдих поднял свой стакан и звякнул им о стакан Кроуфорда:

— Erst mach' dein' Sach, dann trink' und lach! Prost!

— Ты говоришь по-немецки, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей местных, или просто выпендриваешься?

— Поцелуй меня в задницу. И то, и другое. Пей виски.

Кроуфорд выпил. Они пили молча, но пока молчание было дружественным.

К несчастью, виски Кроуфорду помогало не очень. Повезло, что в последние два дня, пока его команда привыкала работать без своих способностей, у них не было серьезных задач. Но из-за этого у него появилось время подумать, и эти мысли все еще не давали ему покоя.

— Если ты нарвешься в будущем на кого-нибудь вроде Тоёкавы, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сказал мне, — сказал Кроуфорд тихо. — В том числе, если сам Тоёкава продолжит так думать о тебе.

Его задевало, что кто-то посмел так думать о его телепате. Прямо в его присутствии.

— Почему?

— Ты говоришь мне, если кто-то грязно думает о Наги.

— Это другое. Наги — ребенок, а мы что-то вроде его опекунов.

— Я отвечаю за вас обоих.

— Когда будет возможность, я лучше сам убью этого больного ублюдка.

Неожиданно Шульдих забрался на его колени — отсутствие дара не повлияло на его сверхъестественную скорость.

Их лица оказались очень близко, и сердце Кроуфорда пропустило удар. Без провидческого дара у него не было возможности предсказать Шульдиха, предсказать все происходящее. Это было чертовски нечестно, но когда жизнь была честной?

Он не сказал об этом вслух, потому что знал, что Шульдих лишь посмеется над идеей быть «честным» и потому что Шульдих сказал бы, что он очень сочувствует, что напомнил Кроуфорду о потере его дара, тогда как каждое мгновение напоминает самому Шульдиху о его потере телепатии.

Шульдих наклонился вперед, он улыбался, его голубые глаза искрились. Он спросил:

— Так значит, «ответственность» — это то, что ты чувствуешь по отношению ко мне? Уверен?

Дразня его. Бросая ему вызов. По прошлому опыту Шульдих знал, как Кроуфорд реагирует на такие выходки: отталкивает, замыкаясь в себе. И что можно расстегнуть верхние пуговицы на рубашке, обнажая ключицы, и можно быть теплым, дразнящим, живым на коленях Кроуфорда — и это ничем не закончится.

Шульдих заслуживал небольшого сюрприза.

Кроуфорд взял Шульдиха за запястье, притянул ближе и поцеловал. Поцелуй начинался жестко, как наказание, демонстрация силы, но что-то заставило Кроуфорда смягчить его. Может быть, мягкость губ Шульдиха или ощущение его тела рядом заставляли Кроуфорда… желать. Сокровенности. Близости. Черт возьми, часть его наслаждалась близостью Шульдиха, его будоражащим теплом. Кроуфорд хотел его, и Шульдих должен был чувствовать его возбуждение.

Шульдих не оттолкнул его, но и не ответил на поцелуй. Он просто принимал его, и мысль о том, что Шульдих может не хотеть этого — что его опыт в Розенкройц приучил его просто следовать желаниям лидера команды — погасила удовольствие. Почему Кроуфорд был так разочарован, если еще несколько мгновений назад он не понимал, что чувствует? Он прервал поцелуй, мягко отталкивая Шульдиха назад и отпуская его руку.

Глаза Шульдиха были широко раскрыты:

— Это было не совсем то, о чем я думал.

Хотя у него на сердце было тяжело и горько, Кроуфорд заставил себя ответить ровно:

— Это очевидно.

— Что это было?

Без телепатии Шульдих не понимал, какие противоречивые эмоции сейчас раздирают Кроуфорда.

Это давало Кроуфорду возможность спрятать их или солгать, защищая себя. Он мог назвать случившееся экспериментом или местью за все предыдущие поддразнивания Шульдиха. Он мог сказать, что ему плевать на Шульдиха и ему просто хотелось переспать с кем-нибудь. Он мог избежать того, что его отвергнут, пожалеют или над ним посмеются. Кроуфорд был лидером Шварц, но Шульдих не всегда берег его чувство собственного достоинства.

Он не знал, что именно чувствует, но сейчас ему хотелось пересмотреть свои прошлые решения по поводу отношений с Шульдихом.

С самого начала их знакомства он редко прикасался к Шульдиху, и это позволяло годами не замечать очевидного, того, что он понял сегодня.

Он видел, что Шульдих начал злиться: молчание затягивалось, а у Кроуфорда все еще не было ответа.

Стремительно встав, Шульдих сказал:

— Это потому что я теперь «безопасен», верно? Никакой раздражающей телепатии, от которой надо защищаться и о которой надо помнить. Но если я не телепат, это не значит, что я идиот. Я должен чувствовать себя польщенным твоим вниманием? И я не должен понимать, что все твои забота, беспокойство и прикосновения прекратятся, когда наши силы вернутся?

Кроуфорд перехватил запястье Шульдиха — говорить надо было быстро, и это оказалось неожиданно сложно.

Он попытался:

— Я никогда не думал о тебе так. Я не ненавижу твою телепатию. Не уходи.

Шульдих скрывал свои амбиции и цели от Розенкройц… но то же самое делал и Кроуфорд, по крайней мере, главное.

В каком-то смысле свои цели были у каждого члена Шварц, и именно благодаря этому они, включая наносившего себе увечья Фарфарелло, выжили. Если бы Шульдих не мог скрывать от Розенкройц свои мысли, он бы не смог скрывать от них и мысли Кроуфорда. Кроуфорд действительно ценил это и использовал умение Шульдиха играть в лидера Шварц.

Шульдих по-прежнему злился, готовый вырвать свою руку из хватки Кроуфорда. И тот внезапно понял, что рассчитывает на способность Шульдиха прочитать хотя бы часть его мыслей как обычно.

Но сейчас Шульдих не был телепатом. Кроуфорду нужно говорить, чтобы спасти ситуацию, и неважно, чего ему это будет стоить.

— Не уходи. Я не ненавижу твою телепатию и не ненавижу тебя за то, что ты телепат, — повторил Кроуфорд. — Ты важная часть команды, и я лишь начинаю сознавать, насколько ты важен для меня лично. Я не знаю точно, что значит этот поцелуй, потому что все еще пытаюсь разобраться в этом сам.

Шульдих остановился, его гнев угас и сменился задумчивостью, он прекратил вырывать свою руку из руки Кроуфорда.

— Ты потратил много времени, чтобы убедить нас в своем всезнании, — сказал он с легкой незлой насмешкой.

— Последние два дня я чувствовал себя менее всезнающим, чем обычно.

Шульдих улыбнулся:

— Трогательно, что ты признался. «Важен для тебя лично»?

— Да, и я не стану отрицать всего сказанного, когда наши силы вернутся.

— Да, тебе лучше не отрицать.

Кроуфорд чувствовал, что Шульдих все еще не верит ему до конца, и не мог винить его за это, учитывая, что видели они все, что тот видел благодаря своим способностям и через что они прошли в Розенкройц.

В конце концов, Шульдих не издевался над ним, не желал его, но и не отказывал с порога. Казалось, что он хотел Кроуфорда, как и Кроуфорд его — и Кроуфорд спрашивал себя, как далеко Шульдих позволит ему зайти.

— Нет, нет, нет, не смотри так, — сказал Шульдих. — До этого дело не дойдет, пока мы не вернем обратно наши силы. Если секс без телепатии окажется таким же примитивным и разочаровывающим, как я подозреваю, ты действительно не захочешь, чтобы я запомнил наш первый раз таким.

Кроуфорд раздраженно заметил:

— Он мог бы быть волшебным.

— Не рискуй тем, что секс мне не понравится. Я не из тех, кто заткнется, чтобы поберечь эго своего бойфренда. Рассматривай это как дополнительный стимул быстрее вернуть наши способности.

Шульдих посерьезнел:

— А еще я сейчас не в себе.

— Ты не кажешься мне сильно другим.

— Хорошо, потому что я трачу на это много сил.

Он воспользовался минутным удивлением Кроуфорда, чтобы аккуратно высвободить руку и поцеловать его в мягкие жаркие губы.

— Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи.

Когда Шульдих вышел, Кроуфорд подумал — не означало ли это, что «да» Шульдиха превратится в «нет», как только его телепатия вернется; и от этой мысли голос Шульдиха в его голове злорадно захихикал.

* * *  
Шульдих хотел надраться как следует, а не довольствоваться чувством легкого опьянения. Но нельзя же было остаться пить с Кроуфордом после поцелуя и всех этих разговоров. К тому же, он нуждался в ясном уме, чтобы обдумать произошедшее, так что напиться в одиночестве у себя Шульдих тоже не мог.

Кроуфорд, видимо, был готов на все, чтобы заставить его сохранять благоразумие. Могло быть и хуже: случись все, когда Шульдих был пьян — и проблем не оберешься. Именно поэтому Кроуфорд не предпринял бы ничего в такой момент. Не воспользовался бы ситуацией. Последствия были бы плачевны для всех них, для Наги особенно.

К тому же Шульдих не думал, что мог бы набраться так, чтобы перестать контролировать ситуацию. Удержался же он от попытки влезть Кроуфорду в мысли пьяным. (На заметку: таскаться следом за Кудо, пока тот шляется из бара в бар, а затем отправляться прямиком к Кроуфорду — плохая идея. И не только потому, что котеночек моментами мог быть жалким до ужаса).

Какая-то его часть не позволяла ему полностью поверить признанию Кроуфорда. Не сыграл ли он в откровенность, пока у Шульдиха не было дара, чтобы проверить эти слова, и его можно было водить за нос?

Впрочем, подозревать Кроуфорда не хотелось.

Учитывая то, какими… напряженными иногда становились их отношения, Кроуфорд не стал бы признаваться в наличии нежных чувств, только для того чтобы обмануть Шульдиха. А возьми он свои слова обратно, команда явно засомневалась бы в его нормальности, не говоря уже о том, насколько это навредило бы его отношениям с Наги.

Шульдиху странно было думать о Наги как о потенциальном спасителе его задницы. Кто бы знал.

К несчастью, эта мысль напомнила Шульдиху, насколько такие признания нехарактерны для Кроуфорда.

Похоже, он был не единственным, кто пересмотрит приоритеты с возвращением дара. И дело касалось не только нежелания Кроуфорда подпускать к себе телепатов.

У Шульдиха началась мигрень. Кроуфорду же хуже, если в конце концов он не окажется божественным в постели.

Это наводило на мысли о собственных чувствах и ощущениях. Время от времени Шульдих хотел его и скрывал свое влечение. Но стоило ли ввязываться в отношения, предполагавшие не только секс, но и эмоциональную привязанность, с типом вроде Кроуфорда? Который к тому же был лидером их команды. Положение лидерской цацки имело свои преимущества и недостатки. Вряд ли стоило надеяться, что, принимая командные решения, Кроуфорд станет учитывать свои чувства к Шульдиху. Он отлично умел разграничивать работу и личную жизнь.

Шульдих усмехнулся. Ему определенно не светило потерять голову от любви. Ухмылка померкла, стоило только понять, насколько блеклыми и заторможенными были его чувства. Ему оставалось только разбираться с собственными мыслями, раз уж он не мог избавиться от скуки, копаясь в головах других.

Впрочем, отсутствие дара имело и свои плюсы: теперь Шульдих мог наслаждаться своей коллекцией музыки без постороннего шума в голове. То, что он слышал, немного походило на привычное эхо чужих мыслей. Определенно нужен был еще один предлог, чтобы напиться как следует.

Как долго это будет продолжаться? Так жить Шульдиху не хотелось.

История с Кроуфордом стала еще одной причиной желать максимально быстрого возвращения способностей. Он надеялся, что после того, как силы вернутся, от нынешнего Кроуфорда сохранится хоть что-то. Лишившись дара, он стал не таким самоуверенным и холодным и определенно сделался куда внимательнее. Их разговор этим утром, когда Кроуфорда интересовался состоянием Шульдиха, и тем, как работала телепатия и что она значила для него, вышел очень милым. В такого Кроуфорда было несложно влюбиться и определенно жаль потерять.

Сейчас его можно было касаться (и целовать). Обычно Кроуфорд ограничивался прикосновением к закрытому одеждой плечу, или отталкивал, защищая от пуль, или отвешивал подзатыльник. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, Шульдих никак не мог отделаться от мыслей о том, как ощущался их поцелуй.

Шульдих сидел в постели, глядя в одну точку, и ждал, когда беспокойные мысли оставят его и он сможет уснуть.

По крайней мере, завтра не придется отправляться черт знает куда, чтобы вернуть себе капельку дара и затем снова ее лишиться.

 

* * *

 

Наги и Фарфарелло повеселились за завтраком, когда выяснилось, что Шульдих терпеть не мог то, что обычно ел по утрам. Кроуфорд заметил, что после исчезновения способней ему разонравились и некоторые японские блюда, хотя Шульдих и пытался это скрыть.

Он отшучивался, но Кроуфорд видел, что его это немного беспокоит.

Сострадание к Шульдиху почти исчезло, когда он бросил в Кроуфорда кухонным полотенцем. Не заметив тряпки и не предвидев каверзу, Кроуфорд не смог увернуться. Полотенце угодило ему в затылок, вызвав еще более бурный приступ всеобщего веселья.

 

* * *

 

Прошло три дня, и за это время не удалось отыскать ничего, кроме слухов и нескольких интернет-версий происходящего. За какую бы ниточку Шварц ни хватались — все они никуда не вели, давая еще больше поводов для беспокойства. Можно было начать привыкать к жизни без дара, но приспособиться никак не удавалось. Лишившись ментальной сети, команда стала менее сплоченной. Во время миссий приходилось пользоваться гарнитурами, уподобившись Вайсс — унизительнее не придумаешь. Но еще хуже было то, что они начали получать ранения в ситуациях, с которыми раньше справлялись шутя. Разумеется, ничего серьезного, просто царапины, но факт оставался фактом. Несмотря на свой профессионализм, сейчас Шварц были жалким подобием самих себя, имевших способности, и они прекрасно это понимали.

Хотя Кроуфорд предпочел бы, чтобы все стало как прежде, неважно, каким образом, он чувствовал некоторое удовлетворение, видя, что другие паранормы в Токио оказались в еще большей заднице, чем Шварц.

Дважды Кроуфорд замечал, как проходивший мимо Тоёкава бросал на Шульдиха жутковатые взгляды, которые тот демонстративно игнорировал. Ярость, которую Тоёкава вызывал в Кроуфорде, мешалась со злостью на себя за то, что он не заметил всего этого раньше. Если бы засранец сделал что-нибудь с Шульдихом, Кроуфорду и в голову бы не пришло разбираться, зато Фарфарелло наверняка не упустил бы такую возможность. Это бесило.

Напряжение между Шульдихом и Кроуфордом немного спало, оба пытались понять, изменятся ли их чувства, когда способности вернутся. Кроуфорд никак не мог выбросить это из головы, хотя и был уверен, что Шульдих мучился теми же мыслями. Телепат напрочь забросил попытки флирта, даже в моменты, когда раньше обычно отпускал всякие пошленькие замечания или доводил дело до физического контакта. Кроуфорд не задумывался, насколько часто Шульдих с ним заигрывал, пока тот не перестал.

Шульдих жаловался, что ему не хватает «мыльных опер». Подслушивать всякие секреты персонала и приспешников Такатори было способом коротать время на работе: одни пытались подсидеть коллег, у других намечалась интрижка, кто-то с ума сходил по своему заместителю-мужчине, к явному неодобрению собственной жены.

Прошло еще три дня. Наги чувствовал себя бесполезным, совсем замкнулся и почти все свободное время проводил, выискивая в интернете сплетни о произошедшем. Это немного беспокоило Кроуфорда, но Наги хотя бы сосредоточился на чем-то полезном.

Потеря способностей несколько притупила жажду Фарфарелло к убийству, но напряженная обстановка время от времени вынуждала его совершать вылазки в поисках жертв, чтобы избавиться от стресса. Кроуфорд решил, что будет куда лучше, если Фарфарелло станет спускать пар на посторонних, а не на членах команды или самом себе. Его отпускали с Шульдихом, который должен был за ним приглядывать. Возвращаясь, Шульдих и сам был в крови с головы до ног, но, по крайней мере, кровь была не его.

Этот вечер не стал исключением.

— Никто нас не видел,— проговорил Шульдих, заметив выражение лица Кроуфорда. На его скуле красовался подсыхающий кровавый след, особенно выделяющийся на бледной коже.

— Одно из последних убийств упоминали в газетах.

— Не на первой же полосе. Чтобы ты знал, когда нет способностей, сложно выследить человека, которого не станут разыскивать. А Фарфарелло не желает ждать. И ты в курсе, каким он может быть в такие моменты.

По-хорошему, Фарфарелло следовало бы отправиться в душ, но вместо этого он остался в комнате понаблюдать и послушать. Это действовало Кроуфорду на нервы.

— Ступай в ванну. Разговор касается меня и Шульдиха.

— Но он обо мне. И о том, что я делаю. Значит, я тоже участвую, — возражение было мягким, но Кроуфорд не был уверен, что правильно понял взгляд Фарфарелло.

— Он не о тебе, а о деле, которое я поручил Шульдиху. Иди вымойся. Это приказ.

Фарфарелло лучше было бы не делать того, что он сделал. Вместо того чтобы подчиниться, он посмотрел на Шульдиха, ожидая указаний. Кроуфорд был явно не расположен терпеть подобное дерьмо.

— Фарфарелло, иди, — проговорил Шульдих прежде, чем он успел что-то предпринять в ответ на дерзость. — Ты все усложняешь. Кроуфорд, я контролировал его последние несколько часов, он не успел перестроиться.

Не произнеся ни слова и обойдясь безо всяких демонстративно непокорных взглядов, Фарфарелло удалился в ванную и запер за собой дверь. Даже створкой не хлопнул. Кроуфорд слышал, как полилась вода, и счастье Фарфарелло, если он в этот момент уже плескался в душе.

Кроуфорду определенно требовалось время, чтобы собраться с мыслями после того, что ему только что устроили. 

 

fandom Weiss Kreuz 2013  
— Что за хрень здесь происходит? — поинтересовался он. Объяснения, вот что ему хотелось бы услышать.

Вопрос прозвучал гораздо спокойнее, чем Кроуфорд себя чувствовал.

— Мы сейчас на пределе, все издерганы. Я не хочу, чтобы в команде были проблемы из-за того, что кто-то из нас говорит и делает, не будучи самим собой. Думаю, он беспокоится обо мне, просто показывает это не лучшим образом.

У Кроуфорда было два способа отреагировать на это. Либо ввести железную дисциплину, чтобы предотвратить разобщение, на случай, если Эсцет решит вмешаться. Либо серьезно поработать над самоконтролем.

Выбрав второй вариант, он поинтересовался:

— У него есть на это причины?

— Вряд ли. Ты в курсе моих нынешних проблем. Убийство-другое немного помогает — этим я и занимаюсь уже два вечера подряд. Ничего необычного, просто сейчас требуется больше усилий.

Кроуфорд подозревал, что Шульдих рассказывал далеко не все, когда говорил о проблемах, связанных с исчезновением его способностей. Наука Розенкройц скрывать свои слабости не забывалась.

— На тебе чужая кровь?

— Да. Мне пришлось… все делать вблизи, так что я немного запачкался. Что касается тебя и Фарфарелло… Из нас двоих я позволяю ему куда больше, чем ты, и он это прекрасно знает. Не стоит беспокоиться о субординации. Будто ты не знаешь, что он любит провоцировать время от времени. Такие уж у него отношения с миром. Садомазохизм, все такое.

Дверь ванной распахнулась, и Кроуфорд, повернувшись на звук, увидел направлявшегося к себе Фарфарелло, на котором не было ничего, кроме закрученного в тюрбан полотенца.

— Ему определенно нужно больше углеводов,— пробормотал Шульдих, проводив его взглядом.

— Все еще думаешь, что он просто о тебе беспокоится? — Кроуфорд подождал, пока дверь в комнату Фарфарелло закроется. Как Шульдих вообще мог не замечать настолько… очевидные вещи? Похоже, кое-кто вместе с телепатией утратил всякое понятие о человеческом поведении.

Интересно, все эти намеки игнорировались, или Шульдих поощрял их?

И давно началась эта история с Фарфарелло? Возможно, Кроуфорд ничего не заметил сразу, как упустил похотливый интерес Тоёкавы к Шульдиху. А если и так, то почему все было настолько… запутанно?

Нужно было выяснить.

— Что ты… Погоди-ка, ты думаешь, что я и он… Ты что, ревнуешь? — изумление на лице Шульдиха было самым искренним.

— Нет! — ничего подобного. Ведь нет же? Все, о чем беспокоился Кроуфорд — это дееспособность команды, дисциплина и его собственный авторитет.

— Пытаешься понять, есть ли у тебя повод? — Шульдих ухмыльнулся.

Ничего он не пытался. Ни понять, ни представить.

— Фарфарелло во время своих вылазок всегда такой возбужденный,— протянул Шульдих, коснувшись открытой кожи на шее, пальцы неторопливо и чувственно скользнули к груди, оставляя на рубашке кровавый след. –Так увлечен… и настойчив… Как я могу ему отказать? Он просто опрокидывает меня и…— Шульдих умолк, предоставляя возможность додумать оставшееся.

Кроуфорду удалось не измениться в лице и не выдать внутреннего смятения. Шульдих не мог читать мысли, это было на руку, но Шульдих слишком хорошо его знал.

— Ничего не было,— проговорил тот, похоже, расстроенный отсутствием реакции. — Ничего. Никогда. Хотя ты все равно думаешь, что Фарфарелло был бы не против. Возможно, мне следует повнимательнее к нему присмотреться.

— Пытаешься вывести меня из себя?

— Фарфарелло из тех ребят… ну знаешь, которые принимают тебя любым. И он никогда не боялся прикоснуться ко мне, в отличие от некоторых.

— А еще он не побоится всадить тебе нож в спину, развлечения ради.

— Я справляюсь, — Шульдих, явно уставший и измученный, потер шею. — Последние несколько дней были тяжелыми, я устал и до сих пор весь в крови. Раз уж ванная свободна, самое время мне отправляться в душ и спать. Будь мы… нами обычными, я бы предложил тебе присоединиться, а ты бы отказался.

— Ты предлагаешь? — их разговор принял такое направление, что Кроуфорд ответил бы категорическим «нет», давно уже следовало привыкнуть к тому, как меняется настроение Шульдиха.

У того не нашлось колкости в ответ, хотя обычно их изобретение не вызывало проблем. И он не смотрел Кроуфорду в глаза. Интересно, заигрывал ли Шульдих всерьез, когда был уверен, что за флиртом ничего не последует?

— Нет, не предлагаю. Все по-прежнему. Я даже захвачу с собой пижаму, так что тебе не придется наблюдать второй сеанс стриптиза за вечер. Спокойной ночи.

Вытянув из Шульдиха все, на что он мог сегодня рассчитывать, Кроуфорд позволил ему уйти. Нужно было больше информации, даже если добывать ее предстояло не совсем приятными способами. Кроуфорд постучался к Фарфарелло.

— Я ждал тебя, — со вздохом проговорил ирландец. — Входи.

Кроуфорда с облегчением обнаружил на Фарфарелло пижамные штаны. Некоторые чувствовали себя уязвимыми без одежды, Фарфарелло же раздетым казался едва ли не опаснее обычного. Собственная нагота рассматривалась им как забавная злая шутка над наблюдавшим. Кроуфорду казалось, что это… отвлекает.

— У тебя особый стук, — проговорил Фарфарелло в ответ на незаданный вопрос. Он уселся по-турецки на массивную, прикрученную к полу кровать, сменившую футоны и раскладушки, которые ему удавалось превратить в смертельное оружие. — Уже закончил измываться над Шульдихом, и настал мой черед?

— У меня есть пара вопросов о том, что между вами происходило до сегодняшнего вечера.

— Ну разумеется. Что ты хочешь знать? — Фарфарелло не стал бы добровольно рассказывать, не дождавшись прямых вопросов. Предстояло поломать голову над правильными формулировками.

— Он часто убивает, когда я посылаю его приглядывать за тобой во время твоих вылазок? — Фарфарелло и раньше был не особенно разговорчив, так что Кроуфорд добавил: — Я спрашиваю для его же блага и для блага команды. Мне нужно знать, что с ним происходит. Ты сам говорил, что с потерей дара у него могут начаться проблемы.

— Иногда да, иногда нет, — протянул Фарфарелло без особой охоты. — Зависит от того, в настроении он или нет. Когда он в настроении, то говорит, что пользуется твоим разрешением прикончить кого-нибудь. Вчера и сегодня было по-другому. Он вернулся весь в крови не потому, что выбирал жертву посочнее. Шульдиху пришлось подобраться поближе, чтобы почувствовать чужую боль. Убедиться, что она настоящая. Это что-то новое, и оно меня беспокоит. Даже я это признаю, хотя меня вряд ли можно назвать эталоном нормальности.

— Что тебе нужно от Шульдиха?

Фафрарелло не ответил, ограничившись широкой мрачной усмешкой.

— Если ты что-то пытался показать, он не придал этому значения, — проговорил Кроуфорд.

— Но сегодня ты обратил на меня его внимание, так что спасибо.

Вряд ли стоило сейчас орать на Фарфарелло.

— Ты плохо на него влияешь.

— Шульдих не всегда выбирает только хорошее. Верни ему телепатию и не веди себя как идиот после этого. Если ты этого не сделаешь… Я всегда буду рядом, когда ему потребуется помощь.

Звучало как угроза заставить Кроуфорда дорого заплатить за промах.

Если эти двое сбегут, Кроуфорду придется их найти. Отчасти для собственного удовлетворения, отчасти, чтобы не позволить «Эсцет» обо всем узнать. Иначе их люди сами разыщут эту парочку и затем завинтят для Шварц гайки еще сильнее, и тогда планам Кроуфорда придет конец. Их не осуществить в условиях того, постоянного контроля «Эсцет».

— У тебя не будет возможности,— проговорил Кроуфорд. — Меня раздражает, что приходится прибегать к угрозам, вместо того чтобы взять ситуацию в свои руки. Но ты слишком полезен для меня, и я не могу убрать тебя с дороги, разве что совсем не будет другого выбора.

Сложно наказывать человека, которому нравятся наказания, а если давить на самое больное место — сложные отношения Фарфарелло с религией — то неизвестно, куда это приведет. Да и подвесить его вниз головой без помощи Наги было бы проблемой.

— Будь хорошим лидером — и у тебя не будет со мной больших трудностей. В моих предыдущих командах никак не желали это понимать.

Получить одобрение своего руководства от сумасшедшего. Восторг. В «Эсцет» требовали слепой самоотверженной преданности, но Кроуфорд таких взглядов не придерживался. Возможно, действовать методами «Эсцет» было проще в определенных ситуациях, но у «Эсцет» были сотни свеженьких замен на освобождавшиеся места, а у Кроуфорда такой свободы выбора не было.

— Не позволяй себе лишнего,— придется приглядеть за Фарфарелло повнимательнее.

* * *

Шульдих говорил себе, что будет несложно и он привыкнет, однако вышло совсем по-другому. Сегодняшние убийства не помогли, как и те, что он совершил предыдущей ночью. Вяло привалившись к стенке душевой кабины, он раздумывал, как долго удастся не свихнуться без телепатии.

Если станет совсем плохо, в комнате Фарфарелло хватит места для еще одного жильца. Хотя Шульдих бы предпочел, чтобы Кроуфорд просто-напросто прикончил его.

* * *

Спускаясь завтракать, Наги столкнулся с Кроуфордом.

— Вайсс разрабатывают одну из зацепок, которые я нашел. Похоже, у них будет миссия, связанная с этим. Возможно, сегодня.

Не то чтобы Кроуфорд был высокого мнения о компетентности Вайсс, но попытка управиться с ними стоила бы его команде больших усилий и напряжения. Оставалось только надеяться на лучшее. Кроуфорд терпеть не мог, когда эти самые надежды становились единственным вариантом.

— Продолжай наблюдать, но не вмешивайся. Не будем их дразнить.

Наги, глянув на него, пробормотал, что дела пошли совсем плохо.

* * *

Сегодняшнее задание было настоящей наградой за очередной бесконечный день с Такатори. По крайней мере, предполагалось, что можно будет убивать. Так что теперь они, укрывшись за офисными шкафами и ящиками, отстреливались от кучки вооруженных засранцев, которые попались им на втором этаже.

Кроуфорд почувствовал, как у него в голове словно щелкнул тумблер, и командная ментальная сеть снова заработала под «Да», сказанное Шульдихом вслух и мысленно. Четверо их противников ни с того ни с сего пристрелили друг друга под радостный смешок телепата. Улыбаясь, поднялся Наги, телекинетическим ударом швырнув еще троих в ближайшую стену. Почувствовав или, скорее, предвидя, что к нему подбираются со спины, Кроуфорд обернулся и выстрелил. Он снова мог видеть. Восхитительное ощущение.

— Вайсс? — голос Наги дрогнул от удивления.

— Вайсс,— подтвердил Шульдих. — Бомбеец взорвал устройство. Не то чтобы он на самом деле понимал, что это такое… Ответственный за все человек только вчера вечером вернулся в Токио. Как раз вовремя, чтобы рыжик мог прикончить его с пафосным напутствием про ад и справедливость, как он любит. Никакой связи с «Эсцет».

— Можно мне убить оставшихся, или вы и этого меня лишите, троица позеров? — поинтересовался Фарфарелло. Возможно, Кроуфорду показалось, но его взгляд изменился с возвращением способностей.

— Наслаждайся,— разрешил пророк.

— Тебе этажом выше,— добавил Шульдих.

Фарфарелло направился к лестнице, делясь с самим собой надеждами, что кто-то из уцелевших окажется христианином.

Стоило ему уйти, как Кроуфорд почувствовал выжидательный взгляд Шульдиха. И без пророческого дара было ясно, о чем ему хотелось поговорить. К тому же способности не давали никаких подсказок о том, что произойдет дальше — ни малейшей уверенности в будущем. Все балансировало на грани и могло быть разрушено любым неосторожным словом или действием. Но даже если все и пойдет не так, это случится дома, и все они будут живы, если судить по тому, как складывалась ситуация.

Все камеры слежения и прослушивающие устройства на первых трех этажах были выведены из строя.

— У меня ни малейшего желания здесь оставаться,— проговорил Наги, глянув на них, и направился к ближайшему офису. Дверь за ним закрылась от телекинетического толчка.

— Итак, ты, я, телепатия… Какие-нибудь идеи?— поинтересовался Шульдих. Настоящий, с горящими глазами, бесшумной походкой и улыбкой, которая могла значить что угодно. Светящийся от переполнявшей его энергии. Кроуфорд даже не представлял, насколько тяжело Шульдиху пришлось в последнее время. Кроуфорд лениво размышлял о том, казался ли он сам Шульдиху другим.

— Ты все еще хочешь или просто дразнишь меня? — спросил он.

Шульдих подвинул стул, уселся, качнулся небрежно.

— Дело застопорится, если ты не дотронешься до меня из страха, что я выведаю всякие грязные тайны.

Кроуфорд ответил встречным предупреждением:

— Разумеется. Но признай, что мои грязные тайны ты выведываешь только развлечения ради.

— Когда наши способности только вернулись, твои щиты едва держались, но я все равно не воспользовался преимуществом.

— Если не воспользовался, откуда знаешь, что щиты были слабыми?

— У телепатического воздействия есть уровни. Я не забирался слишком глубоко. Цени мою порядочность. К тому же,— Шульдих рассмеялся,— ты не настолько интересен, как думаешь. Извини.

Кроуфорд удивился, но предпочел этого не показывать. Почувствовав, что дар действительно вернулся, он укрепил щиты.

— Так значит, ты теперь будешь вот таким.

— Не совсем таким. Нейрохимические процессы должны прийти в норму, в голове сейчас жуткий хаос. Скоро я буду в порядке. Вопрос в том, какой Шульдих тебе нравится больше. Тот, к которому ты привык за несколько лет жизни рядом, или тот, которого ты едва знаешь. Подавленный, уставший от жизни и совершенно бесполезный.

— Ты так говоришь, что мне оба как-то не очень.

— Может, поцелуетесь уже наконец? — буркнул Наги, заглянув к ним.

— О, Наги вернулся,— протянул Шульдих.— Проблема в Кроуфорде, малыш, не во мне.

— Решите уже что-нибудь, чтобы мы могли убраться отсюда, — дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

— Мне не нужны твои секреты, Кроуфорд. Хотя и есть кое-что, что я не могу не слышать,— проговорил Шульдих. — От телепатов-одиночек, вроде меня, можно скрыть гораздо больше, чем от группы, но я не собираюсь тебя упрашивать. Решай. Меня удивляет, что тебе понадобилось столько времени, чтобы это понять.

Дар подсказывал, что этот момент был решающим. Сделай Кроуфорд неправильный выбор, и он мог потерять не только возможного любовника, но и члена команды. В конце концов, он доверил Шульдиху свою самую большую тайну, рассказал о плане, и Шульдих поддержал его. Так что можно было поверить ему и на этот раз.

Кроуфорд подошел ближе, сжал запястье Шульдиха.

— Я верю тебе. И хочу попробовать.

Шульдих ответил искренней улыбкой, не став высвобождать руку.

— Хорошо. Рад слышать.

Кроуфорд обнял его за талию, привлек к себе и поцеловал. Сейчас Шульдих отвечал, так что поцелуй вышел куда лучше предыдущего. Теплый, нужный и особенный.

— Хочешь, покажу, почему думал, что секс без телепатии меня разочарует? — Шульдих улыбнулся. — Ты мне доверяешь?

Они зашли достаточно далеко, так что…

— Да.

Шульдих снова поцеловал его, и в этот раз Кроуфорд чувствовал мягкость не только его губ, но и своих собственных, то, как они оба касаются друг друга, как растет удовольствие его и Шульдиха, подпитываемое чужими ощущениями. Их первый поцелуй несколько дней назад был возбуждающим, но этот просто с ног валил. Хотелось трахаться, и Кроуфорд совершенно неожиданно понял, что знает, что Шульдих держит презервативы со смазкой в верхнем ящике тумбочки у кровати.

Шульдих немного отодвинулся, разрывая телепатический контакт, и Кроуфорд остался один со своими ощущениями. И стояком.

— Извини,— мягко, почти застенчиво проговорил Шульдих. — Немного перегнул палку. Обычно отдача слабее, контроль вернулся не полностью.

— Все в порядке,— все действительно было в порядке, сейчас и в их будущем тоже. Кроуфорд чувствовал. — Дома попробуем еще раз.

Он не мог быть уверен, что ему понравилось. Придется распробовать как следует.


End file.
